The present invention is related to wheel repair apparati, and more particularly to a vehicle-mounted (i.e., attached) wheel repair platform.
Wheel repair in general, and tire changing in particular is an inconvenient and time-consuming process known to most people who own or operate vehicles. The process typically involves removing the offending wheel from the vehicle and subsequently performing the repairs, for example, patching or changing a flat tire. The repaired or replaced tire is inflated and re-installed, and the vehicle can then be returned to operation.
While the repair of a wheel can be quickly and conveniently accomplished at a automotive repair center or gas station, the wheel failure may occur in a remote area where these facilities are not available or are inconvenient to travel to. For example, a motorcycle or all-terrain vehicle may experience a tire failure in a remote region where no tire changing facilities are located. In such a circumstance, the driver is required to take the conventional approach of changing the tire, whereby the tire is patched or replaced while it is on the ground. This approach is very time consuming and uncomfortable.
What is needed is a new system which enables one to repair a wheel in a fast and comfortable manner.